Wake Me Up When It's Over
by devilshomie
Summary: Gloria's independence is threatened when an unexpected visitor shows up to see her and she must face the woman she used to be while trying to hold onto her newly found power. Also Maritza and Flaca play a very small role in the story so I apologize for misleading anyone. Unfortunately there's no category for Gloria which sucks because she's a great character. So anyways enjoy.


_**AN:I am super bad at titles. I was listening to Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day in order to get over my writer's block and thus the title was born. Anyways as I said before Gloria is one of my favorite characters. I would have never guessed her backstory due to how strong of a person she is. Also I know in canon Arturo is more than likely dead but I just thought it would be interesting to see Gloria revert back to the woman she used to be given how strong she has become. So leave me your thoughts and enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>While most of the girls in her bunk were still clinging to the few moments of sleep they had left, Gloria Mendoza had already showered and was in her uniform. She was always the first person to arrive to work and the last person to leave. Maritza would tease that she'd rather live in that kitchen than her own home.<p>

Gloria ruled her kitchen with an iron fist. Everything was spotless and kept orderly. She had worked her girls to the bone with how much cleaning they had to do. It was a demanding job at times but one she did with pride.

After the lunch hour was visitation. Gloria rarely had a visitor, she had instructed her aunt to take her sons to Florida after she was sentenced and her two daughters only visited during the holidays. So when her name was called to go to the visitors room a thousand thoughts ran through her mind. Nervousness boiled in the pit of her stomach as the various faces entered the room. She anxiously began drumming her fingers on the table searching for her mysterious visitor until she saw him.

He was dressed in a long sleeve black shirt and had burn marks littering down his neck. His right eye had a large dark scar around it. She almost didn't recognize him but she would know that smile anywhere.

"Don't I get a hug, Gloria I mean we're allowed two hugs we'd better make them count plus you won't see me for another week" He chuckled a bit at his own joke and stood there for a few moments with his arms outstretched. Gloria just looked at him frozen until he sat down across from her.

"Fine I get it you're mad and you have every right to be, look I'm sorry that I hit Bennito and it will never happen again I promise"

"He had a knot on the back of his head and was bleeding. Julio said that he was afraid you killed him" She said calmly trying not to wince when his jaw tightened

"I was drunk and angry I mean he wanted to play that stupid video game and I had said no over and over again. I just lost it and I don't know what came over me"

"I'm done giving you chances, Arturo you went after my children and that's something I'll never forgive"

"I was good to them don't forget that, when their father left I stepped up and treated them as my own" He snapped alerting the attention of a guard

"I don't care you will not touch my children again" She said coldly trying not to let her voice shake

"Hey do we have a problem over there" One of the guards asked inching towards them.

"No sir we're fine just having a little argument is all, right baby?" He smiled at her. He always had a nice smile and for a brief moment it reminded her of why she became attracted to him

"We're fine thank you" The guard back off but kept a suspicious eye on them

"Lourdes said that you were dead I mean how did you even find me?" She asked incredulous

"Yeah she wishes" He murmured darkly "I was fixing some faulty wiring at your store and there was a small fire as you can see I'm not dead" She didn't believe him but decided to let it go for now.

"As for the second question, I have my ways but that's not important. It took a while though" He grinned at her

"Look Gloria, please give me another chance. I'm going to therapy to learn how to control my anger. It's really been helping me, we can start over again"

Somewhere deep down inside of her Gloria was tempted. There were good things about Arturo that she had missed like the way he smiled at her and seeing her boys faces light up whenever he visited. He was a good man when he wasn't drunk or angry.

She also remembered seeing Bennito unconscious on the kitchen floor and Julio crying and shaking. She remembered feeling pure disgust with herself for allowing Arturo to harm her children.

"I don't care I can't go through this with you anymore" He sighed frustrated before looking at his watch

"I have to go I'm late for work" She looked up at him puzzled  
>"You got a job?"<p>

"Nothing permanent just odd jobs here and there but I am getting more work" He went to kiss her but she turned her head so that his lips grazed her cheek. He sighed before handing her a scrap of paper

"This has my new phone number on it so you can call me. I'll be here next week and I'll send you a letter and some money. We can talk some more"

"I don't want you to visit me, Arturo I want you to leave me alone" She said coldly. She was struggling not to let her fear show knowing that if it did he would have her.

"I'm not going to give up on us, I love you and I'll always love you Gloria. I'll see you next week" Before she could protest any further he stood up to leave and she was ushered out of the visitors room.

The rest of the afternoon Gloria stayed in her bunk. Normally she would be playing dominos with Aleida but instead she just sat there listening to music trying to drown out her nerves.

She was the first to arrive as usual and began prepping the rice for dinner in an attempt to distract herself. Anxiety still gnawed at her stomach and her mood didn't improve when Maritza and Flaca strolled laughing like hyenas.  
>"Hey do you guys think this is a joke we got hungry people out there let's go" She snapped<p>

"Chill Gloria we just got here relax" Flaca said folding her arms defensively

"Oh relax did you hear that Maritza, your homegirl says that I should relax more well I am so sorry that this isn't a fun job and I don't let you guys do whatever the fuck you want. Is that want you mean by _relax _Flaca" She growled causing both of them to wince. Neither of the girls had ever seen Gloria so angry and once she calmed down she could see the hurt in their eyes. They were both like daughters to her. At times she even felt closer to them than her own biological ones.

"I'm sorry guys I've just been really stressed out over some things. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that" Maritza smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, are you really feeling alright though because you look way beyond stressed"

"I'm fine, now enough mushy shit let's get to work" The day soon began as both hungry inmates and other workers filled the cafeteria.

Gloria kept up a strong front during her shift. A few times someone had to call for her attention which was rare but overall it was a normal day. Her mind kept replaying the visit however making it hard to concentrate and she was relieved when the dinner service ended. After work she exchanged brief goodbyes with her girls and made a beeline for her bunk. All she needed to do was keep it together until she reached her bed.

"Hey, why are you in such a rush, count doesn't even start for another fifteen minutes?" Vee asked before putting a hand on Gloria's shoulder momentarily stopping her.

"First of all take your goddamn hands off of me and secondly where I go is none of your fucking business" She growled staring coldly at her. Vee laughed and put both of her hands up in resignation.

"Relax I didn't mean anything by it, look I have a proposition for you that you might be interested in"

"Well whatever you're proposing I'm not interested in, goodbye" She went to leave however Vee blocked her path

"Just here me out okay, now I know that Red's hiding her contraband in your kitchen, it's a smart move on her part considering you have the CO's trust. I want in and I'll give you and your girls a hefty percentage of the profits"  
>"I'm not interested. I did that shit as a favor to Red but I am not going to get caught up in your business. I don't trust you"<p>

A mischievous smile formed on Vee's face and she pulled out a tampon applicator.

"There's more where that came from I can get you whatever you need" Gloria rolled her eyes

"I'm trying to quit and even if I was interested it'll take a lot more than stale cigarettes for me to hide your shit" Vee scoffed at her

"So you'll hide Red's shit and not mine, trust me I've known her for a long time. She will stop at nothing to get her kitchen back, that's all she wants"

"Yeah well that's between me and her" Vee sighed and stepped closer to Gloria making her heart pound faster.

"One of your girls Maritza mentioned that she has a daughter in Massachusetts right, it's a bit of a ways from New York but my people are resourceful not to mention how far along Daya is getting. She needs to be careful, we wouldn't want there to be any accidents"

Gloria just glared at her, fear and rage coursing through her body. She knew that her girls could care of themselves but from what Red told her Vee was not to be underestimated.

"Your little bullshit threats don't scare me, don't forget I control what you and your little gang eat. You want a war, you got it"

"Just think about what I said okay. I'm a much better bet Gloria, trust me" She brushed past Vee and went to her bunk desperately trying to hold onto her courage. Once nightfall came and the only sounds you could hear were soft snoring and light raindrops. Gloria curled up in her bed and for the first time since she arrived at Litchfield cried herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Adding Vee in was an afterthought to be honest. I originally was just going to have Arturo be the main antagonist but Vee is such a fun, manipulative villain. I don't think she would be stupid enough to threaten Gloria canon wise but then again had she gained enough power I wouldn't put it past her. I don't know if I'm going to be continuing this to be honest. My inspiration comes in short bursts plus I've got some other fics lined up for different characters. So in closing I hope you've enjoyed and as always read and review.<strong>_


End file.
